MADNESS
by shiorifoxiesmom
Summary: Kurama and Hiei have broken up. Will they be able to work things out or is it too late. Kurama x Hiei. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I know I haven't finished 'Shiori's Secret' yet but this is stuck in my head and until I get it out I can't seem to finish that. This will probably only be two chapters, maybe three but I don't think so. I hope you like it. Please leave me a review and let me know.

**I do not own YuYu Hakusho. Full disclaimer in my profile.**

**MADNESS**

**Chapter 1**

Walking home from work Kurama contemplated his existence for the millionth time. Over all, life was good. He'd graduated from the university a few months ago with top honors and now had a good paying job that he enjoyed. He had a wonderful family and friends that would lay down their lives for him. To alleviate the boredom of human life he still took the occasional mission for Koenma. What more could he want from this live?

Love, that's what. Oh, he was loved by his family and friends but that wasn't the same as the love of one special person that you want to dedicate you life to. Kurama thought he had found that love twice now but fate had stepped in and snatched his happiness away both times.

In his previous life as a Youko he had loved Kuronue beyond all reason. Demons, especially Youko, didn't usually love the way he and Kuro had loved. In hindsight Kurama wished he had been less selfish and showered Kuro with the love he had deserved. To this day he still felt as if Kuronue died because the gods wanted to punish him for being insolent enough to love one of their angels.

Kurama wanted so much to blame anyone but himself for losing the only man that had been able to capture his heart since Kuronue's death but he knew it was his own fault. He and Hiei had begun as friends and partners so many years ago that it was hard for Kurama to believe that it was all over. Their friendship had grown with each year and each peril their lives were put in until the inevitable happened and they became lovers.

Pausing outside his apartment Kurama dreaded opening the door. Inside were the painful memories of the life and love he and Hiei had shared for almost three years. Inside were the table where they had eaten their meals together, the sofa where they had cuddled and the bed where they had made love and shared their dreams. Sighing, Kurama went inside. He knew he should move, Hiei hadn't returned in two years. When Hiei left for the last time he vowed never to return but Kurama still wouldn't move in the vain hope that someday his lover would come back to him.

Slipping out of his shoes and tossing down his keys Kurama noticed the red light blinking on his answering machine. Staring at it a moment he contemplated not pushing the button but as usual reason won out. What if his mother needed him? Pushing the button he listened as his mother invited him to dinner the next night to celebrate his stepbrother's birthday. He groaned when the next message was from a girl at work. Somehow she had gotten his phone number and was hoping he would join her for drinks after work on Friday.

Rolling his eyes Kurama headed toward his bedroom to change when the third message caught his attention and he turned back. "Um, Kurama, this is Koenma. I'm not sure how this ningen machine works but I think I just speak into it. I need you to come to Reikai right away, there's something I need to show you. I would have sent Botan but I wanted to talk to you in private. It's important so come as soon as you get this."

As Kurama stared at the answering machine he wasn't sure what to make of the cryptic message. Koenma had never used the phone before, always sending Botan whenever he was summoned. Kurama gave another sigh as he picked up his keys and stepped back into his shoes.

An hour later he was admitted into Koenma's office. Stepping from behind his large desk Koenma held out a hand to greet his old friend. "Kurama, thank you for coming so quickly. Please, have a seat. Can I get you a drink?"

Curious at the godling's nervousness Kurama accepted then watched as the man poured them both a drink. He'd never seen Koenma drink alcohol before. Kurama took a moment note how much Koenma had changed over the years. He no longer appeared as an immature toddler or teen but maintained a rather handsome adult form with ease. Perhaps marriage to Botan had matured him.

When Koenma handed him his drink and leaned against his desk but made no move to tell him why he'd been called Kurama raised an eyebrow. "Something is obviously bothering you Koenma, why don't you enlighten me as to what I'm doing here?"

Nodding, Koenma downed his drink then leaned over his desk to retrieve a document. "I received this this morning. I spent the day trying to see if there was anything I could do to change it but my father's orders are not to interfere."

Reluctantly Koenma handed the paper to Kurama. It only took Kurama a moment to realize it's implications. Koenma was amazed that Kurama remained calm. "I'm sorry Kurama, I wish there was something I could do."

Standing, Kurama handed the document back. "There's no need to apologize Koenma, everything will be fine."

When Kurama would have turned away Koenma took his arm. "Kurama, what are you going to do?"

Koenma was shocked when his friend smiled. "I'm not going to do anything Koenma, and I don't want you to do anything either. The only thing I'm going to ask is that you please not tell anyone. They will all know soon enough."

Kurama would have pulled away but Koenma wouldn't release him. "You are going back aren't you?"

The green eyes that regarded him were so calm it almost scared him. "No Koenma, I'm not."

Stunned, Koenma's hand fell away. He finally found his voice as Kurama reached the door. "Kurama, you know the consequences if…"

Pausing, Kurama didn't turn back. "Yes Koenma, I do know. As I said, everything will be fine."

* * *

Passing through a portal from Makai to the Ningenkai Hiei looked around briefly before flitting towards the temple. It had been almost three years since he'd been here but things didn't appear to have changed much.

Nearing the temple Hiei cloaked his energy when he felt Yukina and Kuwabara in the garden. Flitting high into the trees he silently watched his sister and her husband. Kuwabara lay on a blanket with his head in his wife's lap. Yukina stroked Kuwabara's chest as they quietly talked. Kuwabara held one of her hands nibbling her palm and along her arm causing her to giggle.

One look told Hiei that his sister was happy and he knew that Kuwabara would give his life to protect her. Yukina had sent him an invitation to their wedding a couple of years ago but Hiei hadn't come knowing it would be too painful to see Kurama again. Pushing the ever present ache in his heart aside Hiei flitted away.

Passing through town Hiei detoured slightly to peer in the window of the ramen shop. Keiko stood with her hands on her hips scolding Yusuke over something. The Toushin just smiled at her as he avoided the swat of her hand to pull his wife into his arms. Envious of their passionate kiss Hiei's thoughts once again turned to Kurama. Frustrated he flitted away.

Seeing Kurama's apartment building Hiei slowed to a walk. Would the fox welcome him? After the fights they'd had he doubted it but he had to try. For three years he'd thrown himself into his work trying to forget his former… what word should he use… friend, partner or lover? For three years he'd waited, hoping that Kurama would miss him and come to Makai. Praying that Kurama loved him enough to want to work things out, but for three years Hiei had waited in vain.

Pride had kept him away from the one that he loved for too long. Now looking up at Kurama's window Hiei knew he had no pride left, he knew he had to do whatever it took to get his fox back. Flitting up into the all too familiar tree Hiei peered in the window. The sight that greeted him nearly made his heart stop.

Standing in front of the open closet was a beautiful woman with long dark hair. She wore only a delicate pink bra and panties. Hiei saw her turn towards the bathroom and smile. Hiei waited for the man that he knew would come out of the bathroom into the waiting arms of his lover. When the woman was tumbled onto the bed Hiei fell out of the tree.

Hiei sat on the ground for a minute trying to understand what he'd seen. The man with short black hair wasn't Kurama. Regaining his composure Hiei wondered where Kurama was. Knowing that the fox's human mother would know his whereabouts Hiei flitted towards Kurama's childhood home.

As he approached Shiori's home Hiei saw Kurama's mother and stepbrother exit the house. The young man tossed a bag in his car before turning to Shiori. "I'm going to be late tonight Mom so I won't be home for dinner. Say hello to Shuuichi for me."

Shiori gave him a little smile as she waved. "I will. Drive careful Shu-Chan. I love you."

As Kurama's stepbrother got in his car he waved and called "I love you too". After he drove away Hiei followed Shiori, remaining hidden in the trees and on the buildings. At a street vender she stopped to buy flowers. Hiei smirked. Apparently she still didn't know that her son was a plant manipulator and could make flowers so beautiful it would put the ones she'd bought to shame.

Hiei wasn't paying much attention as she passed through the gates of a small park. As it was only sparsely populated with trees Hiei flitted ahead to wait for the woman. Seeing her sitting on a bench talking to herself he wondered what was taking her so long. A half an hour passed before she rose to exit the park.

It took Hiei a moment to notice that she no longer carried the flowers she had bought. Curious, Hiei went to the bench where she had been sitting thinking that she had forgotten them. The flowers weren't on the bench however but laying on the ground nearby next to an odd stone.

Looking closer Hiei's heart stopped then began to pound in his chest making it hard to breathe. Falling to his knees Hiei reached out to touch the inscription on the stone.

'_Here lies Shuuichi Minamino, Beloved Son, Brother and Friend. Though we are parted by death you will always be in our hearts.'_


	2. Chapter 2

Yep, I really did it, I killed Kurama. How is Hiei going to survive without his fox? You'll just have to read and see. I can't believe I made myself cry writing this. Poor Hiei.

I had a few people review that they were a little confused with the time line. When Kurama found out he was dying Hiei had been gone two years. Hiei came back after three years, almost a year after Kurama's death. Loss is always hard but life goes on that's why Kurama's friends can be happy a year after he's gone.

I don't know what's happening with the e-mail alerts, I don't know about you but I haven't gotten mine since Friday.

**I do not own YuYu Hakusho. Full disclaimer in my profile.**

**MADNESS**

**Chapter 2**

Yusuke was just waiving goodbye to one of his best customers when he felt it. The energy blast was so strong he was surprised Keiko hadn't felt it. Without hesitation Yusuke reached behind the counter and grabbed his cell phone before grabbing his wife and kissing her on the cheek. "Sorry Honey, I gotta go."

Startled by the abrupt comment Keiko put her hands on her hips. "Yusuke, it's the lunch rush. What's so important that you have to leave now?"

One word silenced her. "Hiei."

A shaky hand rose to her lips and tears glistened in her eyes as she nodded. "Oh Yusuke. If he knows… be careful."

Nodding he gave her another quick kiss and ran out. Rushing after him Keiko saw a brief blur and he was gone. Going to the kitchen Keiko spoke to her cook. "Koga, get those orders out quick. We're closing early today."

Glancing at where her daughter sat playing in her playpen Keiko's eyes once again misted up. She had been pregnant when Kurama died. Their daughter had been born only a month later. In honor of Kurama she and Yusuke had named her Rose. Thinking it best that she get a babysitter Keiko picked up the phone to call her mother.

* * *

Yusuke had just reached the cemetery gates when his cell phone rang. Without looking he knew it was Kuwabara. "I'm already here Kuwa. He's at the cemetery."

He could just make out the dark form by the headstone as Kuwabara spoke. "Then he knows. Unless you need me I'll wait here. Yukina felt his blast and is really upset."

Slowly walking toward Kurama's grave Yusuke shook his head. "No, stay with Yukina. She shouldn't be upset right now. It's not good for the baby. I'll get Hiei to her somehow."

Flipping the phone closed Yusuke moved closer. Hiei was slumped against Kurama's headstone, his hand resting on Shuuichi's name. Just beyond the small cemetery was a wooded area. Judging from the amount of burned trees Hiei must have released the dragon. Squatting down Yusuke reached out to brush the hair away from his friends closed eyes. "I'm so sorry Hiei. You shouldn't have found out like this."

Knowing Hiei was in hibernation after using the dragon Yusuke gently picked him up and headed for the temple.

* * *

Though in his dreams it was Kurama nestled in the crook of his arm Hiei knew in reality that was never to be. Opening his eyes Hiei saw his twin cuddled against him sleeping. The tracks of her tears were still present on her cheeks. With a heavy sigh he brushed his fingers along her hair and ruby eyes that matched his fluttered open. The arm across his chest tightened as she hugged him. "Oh Hiei, I am so sorry."

Unsure of his voice Hiei just tightened his own arms around her. The twins lay there silently comforting each other for some time before rising to join their friends. Silence greeted them as all eyes turned sadly to Hiei. Looking away Hiei only said one word. "Why?"

They all knew what that one word meant. Why hadn't they told him and most importantly why had Kurama died. Always their leader, it was Yusuke that finally spoke. "Everything happened so quickly Hiei. One minute he was here, the next he was gone. We wanted to tell you but…"

At his loss for words Koenma stepped forward. "Perhaps we should start from the beginning. Kurama knew he was going to die. You may not know this but I have all of you flagged so that your papers are sent to me three days before your actual death. I called Kurama to my office when I got his papers. He accepted the news without question only asking that I not tell anyone."

When Hiei would have lunged at Koenma Yusuke and Kuwabara held him back. "If you knew you vulture, why didn't you stop it?"

Koenma rarely lost his cool but at Hiei's accusation he did. "Damn it Hiei of course I tried to stop it but it was out of my hands. My father forbid any interference."

Hiei shrugged Yusuke and Kuwabara off but made no further move on Koenma as the godling continued. "He had time to say his goodbyes Hiei. He celebrated his stepbrother's birthday with his family the next evening. He had his mother over for lunch the following day. After that he called everyone to get together to train. The girls even cooked and as usual it turned into a party. No one but me knew what was about to happen. In the end he was at peace."

As Koenma spoke Hiei turned away, unable to look at any of them. Looking out the window Hiei realized the truth of Koenma's words. "So he got to say goodbye to everyone who was important to him."

Behind him he could hear Yukina, Keiko and Botan begin to sob quietly. He didn't need to see the pity on their face. He knew they were aware that Kurama had said goodbye to everyone but him.

Stepping forward Kuwabara would have put a hand on Hiei's shoulder but the fire demon raised his temperature warning him away. "We wanted to tell you Hiei but Kurama left orders not to."

Beside him Hiei could see Kuwabara holding out a letter. With a sigh he took it. On the envelope was Kurama's handwriting. _'For my friends.'_

Hiei kept his back to the others as he read Kurama's last words.

_My dearest Friends,_

_I know this time is going to be hard for you but please understand that I accept what is to be. I have had two lives full of fun and adventure and I regret nothing. Well, almost nothing. _

_Please don't blame Koenma. As you know there are some things he cannot change and there are some things that should not be changed. This is one of those things._

_I am grateful that I got to be a part of all of your lives. It has been a wondrous adventure watching you all grow up and find love. I'm sorry I won't be here to see the birth of the next generation of Reikai Tente but you will see my spirit shine whenever you look into their eyes._

_I am going to make one very hard request of you. Please, do not bother Hiei with news of my death. He has moved on with his life and I am no longer a part of it. Some day he my hear of my passing but I hope enough time will have passed that he can look back fondly on our friendship._

_I'm sure I don't need to ask but please keep an eye on my mother for me. Hurting her is one of the few things I will regret but perhaps it is for the best._

_Goodbye my friends, please be happy._

_Love, Kurama_

Without comment Hiei let the letter fall from his fingers. "Just tell me that that is an empty grave that Shiori mourns over. Tell me that somewhere in Makai I will find my fox."

The silence that followed was Hiei's answer. They were all aware that if Kurama transformed before Shuuichi's death then Yoko would live on and Shuuichi would simply cease to exist. If Kurama died while still in his human form however that it would be Yoko who would cease to exist.

Koenma finally broke the silence. "At the party I begged him to reconsider and return to Makai but he refused to listen. I even went to his apartment as he was due to die to try and convince him that Yoko should live on but I was too late. Kurama was laying on his bed, his body already cold. His death was quick and painless Hiei. An aneurism in his brain ruptured killing him instantly."

Reaching into his pocket Koenma withdrew another letter. On the front, in Kurama's handwriting, was Hiei's name. "He said I would know if and when the time was right to give this to you."

Hiei's hand trembled slightly as he took the letter. Stuffing it in his pocket he would have left but Yukina rushed forward and threw herself into his arms. Holding her Hiei stoked her hair. After a moment he pulled back and placed a hand on her slightly swollen stomach. "You have more important things to worry about than me right now. Don't worry little sister, I'll be alright."

Hiei leaned down to kiss her cheek before flitting out of the temple.

* * *

Hiei had been running for three days, killing almost anything that crossed his path. He had known something was wrong, had felt it for almost a year but had pushed it aside with the endless ache in his heart. Now anger filled him that he hadn't listened to that feeling. Maybe if he had maybe he could have convinced him to return to Makai as Yoko. Even if he couldn't then at least he would have gotten to hold his fox and kiss him one last time. Kurama spoke of regrets, well Hiei had a huge one. That Kurama died thinking Hiei didn't love him.

Slowing, Hiei took a moment to take in his surroundings. He'd been here once with Kurama. It was a few months before they'd broken up. They had ditched Yusuke and Kuwabara after a mission, wanting to be alone. Kurama had brought him here. Somewhere in the hills nearby was one of the Youko's dens.

Kurama kept his dens so well concealed that it took Hiei almost an hour to find the entrance and he'd been here before. Cautiously Hiei moved closer. As if sensing the ki of their master's lover the vines parted revealing the den's hidden entrance. Even though he knew painful memories awaited him within Hiei entered without hesitation.

His chest tightened at the sight of the big bed where they had made love. Giving in to his exhaustion Hiei stripped off his clothes. Before crawling in the bed he withdrew Kurama's letter from the pocket of his pants. It was a little crumpled but otherwise unharmed and as yet unopened.

Once beneath the sheets Hiei pulled Kurama's pillow and letter close to his chest. Inhaling deeply Hiei smiled sadly at the lingering smell of roses and the faint wild musky scent of the Youko. Praying that he was tired enough to sleep without dreaming Hiei closed his eyes.

In the morning Hiei slowly opened his eyes and was met with the sight of Kurama's letter clutched tightly in his hand. Even in sleep he refused to release his hold on the last connection he had with his fox. Hiei stared at the letter several minutes contemplating whether or not to open it. So long as it remained unopened Hiei could hope that inside Kurama would say one last time that he loved him. So long as it remained unopened Kurama would not be able to say goodbye to him.

With that thought in mind Hiei made his decision. Rising from the bed he quickly dressed before shoving the letter back in his pocket. He wasn't ready to open the letter yet. He wasn't ready to say goodbye. He wasn't sure he'd ever be ready.

* * *

Over the next four months Hiei threw himself into his work for Mukuro with a vengeance. Only twice did he take leave and both times he found himself once again in Kurama's den. Both times he stayed only one night before the painful memories of their time there drove him away.

Mukuro sighed as she watched Hiei with his troops. Something had happened to change him and it wasn't for the better. Even a ruthless demon lord like herself had to cringe at Hiei's total lack of respect for any life, including his own. She was beginning to think Hiei was trying to kill himself.

He had been much like this a few years ago when he and Kurama had broken up only this was far worse. She couldn't help but wonder if Kurama had something to do with his change now. A few months ago he had taken leave and she was sure he was finally going to give in to his yearning to see his fox again. She had tried to ask him about it but he was barely speaking to her or anyone else for that matter and when he did he was less than civil.

Seeing that Hiei was about to incinerate two of his best officers Mukuro decided it was time to intervene. "Hiei! I want to see you in my office right now!"

After shouting orders at his troops Hiei stalked to Mukuro's office and flung himself in a chair. "What do you want woman. I have work to do."

Mukuro glared at him. "Not anymore you don't. I don't know what the hell's gotten into you but until you straighten your ass out you're on leave."

Hiei didn't even argue. "Fine, I'm out of here."

Before he could go Mukuro stopped him. "Damn it Hiei, talk to me! What the hell is wrong with you? I thought you were going to make up with Kurama. What happened? If you need time to work things out take it. Go make up with him, fight with him, make love to him, I don't care but don't come back until you figure it out."

Hiei's chest heaved with the effort to control his emotions. He turned to look at her as he finally spoke, his voice so deadly calm it chilled her. "I wish to hell I could do any of those things but I can't. Kurama's dead. Consider this my resignation."

Mukuro could only stare in shock as Hiei turned and left without a backwards glance. "Oh Hiei."

* * *

Once again Hiei found himself in Kurama's old den. Sitting in the middle of the bed Hiei stared at Kurama's letter. He knew he had to open it. He knew his life would not go on until he did. Finally ready Hiei opened the envelope. Inside was a single sheet of paper. Hiei's heart pounded as he unfolded it and looked blindly down at Kurama's handwriting.

Taking several deep breaths Hiei finally allowed his eyes to focus on the words. Reading just the way Kurama addressed it to him Hiei felt a death grip tighten around his heart.

_My Darling Hiei,_

_I have so many thoughts running through my head right now I don't even know where to start. I told the others that I had very few regrets in this life and that's true but I have one major regret, that I didn't fix things with you before it was too late. _

_I guess I should start by telling you how sorry I am. I've hurt you in so many ways My Darling and I know I can never make that up to you. I'm sorry for doubting you. I'm sorry for fighting with you. I'm sorry for driving you away. I'm sorry for not going after you. I'm sorry for wasting what little time we had left and I'm sorry for leaving you before I could tell you all of this and beg you to forgive me._

_I love you so much Hiei. I have loved you for so long now that I almost can't remember a time when I didn't love you. I know you loved me in your own way and I should have been happy with that and not expected more than you were capable of giving. Please know that where ever you go and what ever you do I will always love you Hiei._

_I'm sure that by now you are cursing my stupid human emotions but I don't care. I have nothing left to lose. I can't go without saying goodbye to the man I love. I wish I could have held you, kissed you and made love to you one last time my beautiful Firefly but as punishment for my sins I am to be denied that pleasure. _

_Please My Love, be happy. I pray that some day you will look back on our time together with a smile and know that your crazy fox loved you more than life._

_I will Forever and Always be your Loving Fox, Kurama_

Hiei didn't need to read the letter twice for every word was burned into his memory. Taking only slight comfort in the knowledge that Kurama really had loved him Hiei curled up on the bed with his face buried in Kurama's pillow and finally cried at the loss of his fox.


	3. Chapter 3

You wicked people. You do so love it when I break our favorite lover's hearts. And here I thought you loved to read my stories for the happy endings. Well you'll have to keep reading to see how I'm going to end this. Poor Hiei.

Thank you all for the great reviews. You think it's embarrassing to cry while reading this, imagine how I felt writing it. Luckily my family slept through that last chapter because I went through half a box of Kleenex by the time I was happy with it. I know it came out the way I wanted by how many of you wrote that it made you cry. Thank you.

**I do not own YuYu Hakusho. Full disclaimer in my profile.**

**MADNESS**

**Chapter 3**

Two demons sat in a bar talking. There were only a few patrons in the bar as it was in a very isolated region of Makai. No one seemed to be paying any attention to their conversation.

"Have you seen him?"

"Yeah, it's him alright. They say he's gone mad."

"It's true. He holds up in that makeshift fortress of his. It's completely surrounded by wards and traps. Anyone who's tried to get past them is either caught and killed or incinerated."

"Even in his madness he's still one of the most powerful demon's in Makai."

"Yeah, and even mad no one can deny that the most beautiful and desirable demon ever born is still Yoko Kurama."

Faster than the eye could see the man at the next table drew his sword and had it to the demon's throat. Both demon's trembled in fear at the crazed fire demon before them. "When and where did you see Yoko Kurama?"

Even this far from civilization most demons knew of Hiei and how powerful he was. Knowing his life depended on his answer the demon under Hiei's sword spoke. "He was at the market place yesterday. Every few months he comes down from his compound for supplies."

Hiei's heart pounded as he pulled his katana back slightly to regard the two demons. "You're sure it's him?"

The other demon nodded. "He's changed some but there's no doubt that it's him. His long silver hair is dull and tangled some. His eyes are dull too but the worst is the vacant expression in them. Like he has no emotions left."

The first demon relaxed a little when Hiei sheathed his katana. "He doesn't talk to anyone accept a couple of the shop owners. He gets the weirdest thing from one of them, books. Both Makai and Ningen books from what I hear. I'd go mad too living in those caves like a hermit with nothing but books to keep me company for almost two years."

Though Hiei was afraid to get his hopes up he still had to know. "Tell me where he is."

After getting the information Hiei gave the bar maid some coins to get the demons another drink. Before he left however he turned back to them. "If you've lied to me you'll be dead before sundown."

After Hiei left the demons looked at each other and one of them shrugged. "Even if we had lied he'll never live long enough to get past the Youko's traps."

The other shook his head. "I don't know about that. I don't think an S-class has tried before, especially not one that was his partner at the dark tournament."

The first finally agreed. "True, guess it's a good thing we didn't lie then."

As Hiei made his way across the little village he passed through the market place. Knowing Kurama might have been here yesterday Hiei slowed and looked around. Just as he would have gone on something caught his eye and he remembered what one of the demons in the bar had said. Walking over to one of the booths Hiei selected an item and paid the shop owner before slipping it into the pocket of his cloak.

A moment later Hiei was flitting towards the hills where Kurama's compound was alleged to be. It had been seven months since he'd found out Kurama was dead. Three months since he'd finally read Kurama's letter. He had returned to the Ningenkai one time since then, to visit Kurama's grave. He sat beside the grave for hours talking to his fox. Finally after he had yelled and cried his anger and sorrow until he had nothing left Hiei said one final goodbye and returned to Makai. Since then he had wandered the land aimlessly.

Using the Jagon Hiei easily sensed the wards and traps set up along the perimeter of the Youko's compound. Hiei smirked when he was suddenly engulfed in flames from a Makai fire plant. A slight flare of his ki protected his clothes from being scorched. Hiei couldn't help but wonder at the choice of wards, traps and plants. Only a Jagon wielding fire demon would be able to penetrate the fortress easily.

Once inside Hiei's heart skipped several beats as his Youko's scent surrounded him. A quick glance with the Jagon told him the only occupant of the fortress was bathing in a nearby pond. Though he wanted to see his fox Hiei decided to take a moment and look around.

There wasn't much outside, only a fire pit with a couple of large rocks near it and a few animal pelts. Once inside the cave Hiei had no doubt that the demon at the pond was definitely Kurama. The main cavern held a large chair and was lined with plants creating shelves along the walls. Almost every inch was covered in books. Occasionally there were spaces between the books. In the spaces were pictures. Some were of Shiori and her family and some were of Yusuke, Kuwabara and the gang.

Hiei glanced longingly at the beautiful redhead in one of the pictures before heading to the adjacent cavern. There Hiei found a bed, lush with thick blankets and pillows. Along the floor were stacks of books. What caught his eye however was the lone picture by the bed. One of a grinning redhead with an arm around a blushing fire demon. Pain clenched Hiei's heart.

Needing to see Kurama Hiei exited the den just as a naked wet Youko stepped into the clearing. Sad golden eyes looked at him with longing before looking away. Hiei watched silently as Kurama walked past him to the fire. "It must be my lucky day if you've finally decided to come down from the trees. Perhaps luck has nothing to do with it and I've finally slipped over the edge into madness. That is the rumor you know, that I've gone mad. I'm beginning to think they're right. Day after day I sit here reading my books and talking to my imaginary friend. If that's not crazy, then what is?"

Still naked Kurama sat on one of the rocks near the fire and briefly ran his fingers through his tangled wet hair. With a sigh he looked longingly at Hiei again. "I miss you so much Fire-Baby. I wish just once I could see you for real but I know that will never happen. Even if you knew that Shuuichi died you wouldn't come see me. It was never me you wanted."

When Kurama saw the surprise in Hiei's eyes he gave a cold laugh. "Don't look so surprised Hiei. You act like I didn't know it was my human form that you loved. Well I did know, how could I not know when every time you were forced to be with me you made it obvious that you wanted him and not me."

Reaching down Kurama threw a few branches on the fire. "Why do you think I fought so hard about coming back to Makai with you? I am the demon, I am the child of Makai but I knew it was the human you wanted beside you not me. I knew some day my human body would die and you would be stuck with me like this or worse you would leave me. Part of me wishes I had given in and just let you love me that way. At least we would have had two more years together. But I didn't and now I have an empty past and an empty future."

Rising, Kurama turned away from Hiei. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I suddenly decided to vent all of this on you. I know I usually just talk to you and tell you how much I miss you while you watch me from the trees. Something about you coming closer today and knowing I couldn't touch you just made me snap. Maybe I'm just tired… maybe I truly have gone mad. Please forgive me Hiei."

Without another word Kurama walked into the den leaving Hiei behind. The fire demon just stared after him not sure what to make of the Youko's confession. After a moment Hiei decided to follow him. Hiei found Kurama sprawled face down on the bed hugging his pillow. The Youko stiffened but didn't move when he felt the bed shift under Hiei's weight. Hiei almost didn't hear the muffled words spoken from the pillow. "If it means I get to be near you Hiei, even for a moment, I will gladly succumb to my madness."

Hiei reached into his pocket for the item he'd bought earlier before unclasping his cloak and tossing it on the floor. Leaning close to the cute Youko ears laying flat against Kurama's head Hiei whispered. "Then we'll live here in your madness together my beautiful Fox."

Kurama shivered as Hiei's warm breath caressed his sensitive ears. He didn't move as warm hands gently drew a brush through his tangled hair. Breathing hard Kurama clutched his pillow tighter and tried to stop his tears from falling. It had been so long since anyone had touched him. Even longer since Hiei had touched him. If this was a dream then he prayed he would never waken.

Stroke after stroke Hiei worked the brush through Kurama's long silver hair. "Hn. You haven't been taking very good care of yourself Kurama. Your beautiful hair is all tangled. You look tired and you're far too thin."

Afraid of breaking whatever spell he was under Kurama remained still and quiet as the brush and Hiei's hands stroked through his hair and down his back. Kurama whimpered when Hiei reached for his tail. He could feel the fire demon's brush against his bare behind as Hiei brushed out his tail.

It was Hiei's words however that kept him frozen in place. "What am I going to do with you Kurama? You didn't trust me enough to tell me how you felt and I lost you. When I was finally so lost and defeated that I would have begged you to take me back you were gone. When I couldn't find you I followed Shiori but all I found was your grave. Do you know what that did to me Kurama, finding out like that? Do you know how much it hurt to know that you spent time with and said goodbye to everyone you loved and I wasn't one of them? I wasn't even important enough to you to tell me you were dead. What am I supposed to think now Fox? Why didn't you want me to know you were alive?"

As Hiei finished his hands fell away from Kurama's tail. Almost afraid to believe that Hiei was really there Kurama quickly sat up and pulled away. Feeling exposed he put the pillow in his lap to cover his nudity. "Hiei?"

Seeing Kurama at a loss for words Hiei set the brush aside, kicked off his shoes and moved closer. Hiei was on his knees beside the startled Youko when he spoke. "I'm right here Kurama and I'm not leaving you again. I'm not sure if I should be hurt, angry or relieved that you're alive. I don't really want to think about it right now."

Kurama just stared as Hiei stripped off his shirt before tossing it and the pillow aside to straddle the Youko's lap. "You've been dead for almost two years Kurama, well I've been dead since the moment I left you. All I want to do right now is feel again and the only way I know how to do that is for you to make love to me. Please love me again Kurama, I need you so much."

Hiei's last words were whispered against Kurama's lips. No longer caring if this was real or if he truly had gone mad Kurama wrapped his arms around Hiei and claimed his lips in a passionate kiss. The two clung to each other for several minutes before their lips parted to explore the other's neck and chest.

Within minutes Kurama had pushed Hiei's pants off. Both moaned when their aroused bodies touched for the first time in almost four years. More kisses and touches were exchanged before Hiei moved down Kurama's body. With his hands and mouth Hiei worshiped the Youko until he was settled between the strong thighs. Kurama gasped as Hiei's warm mouth engulfed his arousal.

After being denied his lover for so long Kurama could only thrash his head and moan as Hiei pleasured him. Hiei always loved the way his fox tasted. Knowing Kurama was close Hiei left him wet and wanting as he crawled up his lover's body. Realizing what Hiei was about to do Kurama reached out to stop him but Hiei had already lowered himself onto Kurama's erection.

Afraid Hiei would hurt himself Kurama held his hips still and claimed his lips in a passionate kiss giving him time to adjust. The distraction worked and after a few minutes the two were moving as one. Moans filled the cave as Hiei rose up to his knees. Kurama nearly lost all control when Hiei's hands ghosted across his own chest before traveling down between his legs.

Watching Hiei pleasure himself while riding him was the most erotic thing Kurama had ever seen. Unable to take any more Kurama rolled Hiei beneath him and drove into him unmercifully. Kurama's new assault was quickly driving Hiei over the edge. Sensing his lover's oncoming release Kurama pushed the fire demon's hand aside, replacing the smaller one with his own. Feeling Kurama touching him was all it took to make Hiei cry out his pleasure. When Hiei screamed and tightened around him Kurama quickly followed.

Kurama didn't know how much time passed before he had the ability to move off of Hiei. Pulling the fire demon close the Youko pulled the covers around them and for the first time in years Kurama and Hiei fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Hours later Kurama slowly began to waken. He didn't need to open his eyes to know his arms were empty. If his latest fantasy was any indication then he really had crossed the line into madness. With a sigh he braced himself to open his eyes and find himself alone. Opening his golden eyes it took him a moment to focus and realize what he was seeing. Sitting beside him watching him sleep was Hiei.

Seeing the uncertainty in Kurama's eyes Hiei leaned over to give him a gentle kiss. Pulling back Hiei gave him a little smile. "It's not a dream Kurama. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere."

Wanting so much to believe Hiei's words Kurama sat up, pulling the fire demon into his arms. Hiei could feel Kurama tremble in his embrace. Settling against Kurama's chest Hiei stroked his hair, back and tail the way he knew his fox liked it. Hiei sat there holding him until the Youko's trembling subsided. "Kurama, we need to talk."

Hiei could feel Kurama's shoulders shake as he chuckled. "Isn't that usually my line?"

Smirking, Hiei pulled back. "I guess you rubbed off on me. Now get dressed. If we stay like this we won't get much talking done."

As Hiei moved to get off the bed a grinning Kurama reached out to caress his behind, disappointed to find him wearing his pants. "Oh but don't actions speak louder than words Fire-Baby?"

Pausing briefly, Hiei allowed the caress to continue as Kurama crawled forward to kiss him. "We'll have plenty of time for action later Fox."

Reluctantly Kurama rose, dressed and followed Hiei outside. He was surprised to see that it was early evening. When the smell of roasting rabbit drifted past his nose Kurama's stomach growled and he laughed. "I guess I must be hungry. Hiei, when did you do this?"

Turning towards the fire Kurama saw Hiei retrieve two rabbits, skinned and roasted to a perfect golden color. Indicating for Kurama to take a seat Hiei wrapped a big leaf around the skewer of one of the rabbits before handing it to him. "When I woke up you were sleeping so deeply I figured I'd have time to get dinner before you woke up."

Kurama moaned as he bit into the rabbit. "Oh Hiei, this is so good. You basted it in fruit juice while it cooked. I love it that way."

Taking up his own skewer of rabbit Hiei sat near Kurama. "I know you do Fox, and I kept the fruit to have for dessert."

As he licked his fingers Kurama didn't see Hiei lick his lips as he watched him. "Trying to fatten me up Fire-Baby?"

Dragging his eyes away from Kurama's mouth Hiei nodded. "Like I said earlier, you've gotten far too thin Kurama. You'll make yourself sick if you don't start taking better care of yourself."

Kurama's heart swelled at the concern in his lover's voice. "Now that you're with me Hiei we'll take care of each other."

After that they ate in silence. Kurama's words seemed to make them both uncomfortable since they had yet to discuss their relationship. Things relaxed a little when Hiei brought Kurama the bowl of fruit and Kurama pulled him onto his lap. Happily cuddled together they fed each other until the bowl was empty.

It was Hiei that finally decided to end the awkward silence. "I'm sorry Kurama. I didn't realize that my doubts and insecurities were making you believe that I loved Shuuichi and not you."

Only partially appeased by his words Kurama's heart pounded. "What did I do to make you doubt me Hiei?"

Hiei sighed. "You didn't do anything Kurama. It was my own insecurities that made me doubt that you could really love me. I didn't doubt that you desired me but I didn't believe that you could love only me."

The last few words were spoken so quietly that Kurama almost didn't hear them. "So you believed that as a human I had the ability to love you for the rest of my life but as a Youko… as Yoko Kurama you thought I desired you but that I would some day tire of you and move on."

Hiei only nodded. "Hiei, I thought you didn't love me the way I love you. That's why I was unhappy before and why I pushed you away. That's why I didn't want you to know I was alive. I couldn't bear to see the disappointment in your eyes when you found out Shuuichi was gone and there was only me."

Hiei could see that Kurama was struggling with his emotions. "I won't lie to you Kurama, I miss Shuuichi so much it hurts but I could never be disappointed to have you. I love you Fox."

Kurama looked deep into Hiei's eyes. "I love you too Hiei. Not just for your sexy body, not just for now, but with all my heart and soul, always and forever."

When Kurama claimed Hiei's lips they both knew time for talking was over. Without releasing the warm lips beneath his Kurama carried Hiei back into the den. Their lovemaking that night was sensual and passionate, gentle and fierce as they each poured out their emotions. Never again would either have reason to doubt the others love.

* * *

EPILOG

Entering the temple Yusuke went to sit with Kuwabara and Koenma as Keiko joined the girls. "So, does anyone know why Hiei called this meeting?"

Koenma shook his head. "Not a clue. The message was hand written and sent through a messenger. It was quite cryptic demanding everyone be here."

Kuwabara shrugged. "Yukina says he was here a few months ago. She found a dragon carved into Kurama's headstone."

Yusuke sighed. "Yeah, Shiori called me all upset about it. Once I told her that Hiei had finally returned and heard of Shuuichi's death she settled down. She says the dragon's actually quite pretty."

Just then Yukina rushed towards the door. "Brother!"

From just inside the doorway Hiei caught his sister in his arms. "Hello Yukina."

The little Koorime pulled back suddenly, her eyes wide. Reaching out, her fingers trembled slightly as she pulled his collar back to reveal a mark on his neck. "Hiei, you've taken a mate? Isn't this rather sudden?"

Hiei looked around at the shock and disbelief on his friend's faces. "Actually it's long overdue."

Stepping away from Yukina Hiei went back to the door and held out his hand. All eyes stared as long fingers laced with Hiei's. A moment later a beautiful silver Youko stood at his side. Hiei smirked as everyone gasped.

A breath later Yusuke sprinted across the room. "Kurama!"

Kurama barely managed to remain standing as he found Yusuke in his arms with Kuwabara and the others right behind him. After getting a hug from Kurama a tearful Yukina slipped into Hiei's arms. "Oh Hiei, I'm so happy for you both."

Before long Kurama found himself on the sofa surrounded by his friends. He was introduced to little Rose and currently had baby Lily sleeping in his arms. There was a smile on his face as his eyes found Hiei.

Koenma finally asked the question they all wanted to know. "Alright Kurama, how did you do it? I found Shuuichi's body, we all saw it at the funeral. You're not supposed to be here if Shuuichi dies."

Kurama shrugged. "A plant of course. I used a cloning plant to make a duplicate of Shuuichi's body then dressed it up and left it there for you to find. The only way I would get found out was if there was an autopsy and since I was a demon I was pretty sure you'd see to it that didn't happen."

Kuwabara took his daughter from the Youko. "So Kurama, where have you been while we've all been here mourning you?"

Looking around at his friends Kurama gave them a sad smile. "I'm so sorry I did that to you. You all know I'd been depressed since Hiei left. I guess I saw Shuuichi's death as a way to escape that. I found a remote region of Makai where I thought no one would find me and buried myself in a cave in the hills there. Problem was my depression followed me there. I was so far lost in my own madness that I had been having hallucinations of seeing Hiei for almost a year. When he really showed up I didn't even believe it was him, I just thought I was crazy."

Smiling at their love story Keiko looked at Hiei. "Hiei, how did you find him?"

Hiei shrugged. "It was an accident. Mukuro through me out a few months ago for being an ass so with nowhere else to go I just wandered around Makai. One day I was in this bar in the middle of nowhere when I heard these two demons talking about how Yoko Kurama had gone mad. Within an hour I was with my fox."

Botan sighed. "Oh that's so romantic. Now you can live happily ever after."

There was one thing that could dampen Kurama's happiness. "Yusuke, how's my mother doing?"

Yusuke gave him a sad smile. "Losing you… Shuuichi hit her really hard. It's been almost two years but she does better with each passing day. At first she visited Shuuichi's grave every few days now it's only every week or two. It was hard for her to be home all the time but with your stepfather's encouragement she started doing some volunteer work for a children's charity. About six months ago the organization offered her a job as their director. She really likes helping the children Kurama. It's helped her get over your loss."

A shadow of sadness crossed Kurama's golden eyes until he looked up to find Hiei watching him and he gave him a little smiled. "Thank you Yusuke. I can't tell you how grateful I am that you watch out for her."

From beside him Yusuke nudged his shoulder embarrassed. "Anything for my family Kurama."

This made Kurama smile. Not just a little smile but the first huge happy smile Hiei had seen from his fox since finding him. From the window sill Hiei watched how happy his fox was to be back his loved one's arms and he knew Kurama was going to be alright. He knew everything was going to be alright.

THE END


End file.
